underrated_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Iron Giant
The Iron Giant is a 1999 American animated science fiction film produced by Warner Bros. Feature Animation and directed by Brad Bird in his directorial debut. It is based on the 1968 novel The Iron Man by Ted Hughes (which was published as The Iron Giant in the United States) and was released on August 6, 1999. It film stars Vin Diesel as The Giant, Eli Marienthal as Hogarth Hughes, Christopher McDonald as Kent Mansley, Harry Connick, Jr. as Dean McCoppin, and Jennifer Aniston as Annie Hughes. Plot A giant alien robot crash-lands near the small town of Rockwell, Maine, in 1957. Exploring the area, a local 9-year-old boy, Hogarth, discovers the robot, and soon forms an unlikely friendship with him. When a paranoid government agent, Kent Mansley, becomes determined to destroy the robot, Hogarth and beatnik Dean McCoppin (Harry Connick Jr.) must do what they can to save the misunderstood machine. Why It's Great # Heartwarming story with a very moving and sad ending. # The voice acting is amazing. # Great animation. # The 1950s setting fits very well with the UFO theme of the film. Reception The Iron Giant received widespread critical acclaim. Based on 136 reviews collected by the review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes, The Iron Giant received an overall 96% approval rating; the average score is 8.2/10. The consensus reads: "The endearing Iron Giant tackles ambitious topics and complex human relationships with a steady hand and beautifully animated direction from Brad Bird." On Metacritic, the film achieved an average score of 85 out of 100 based on 27 reviews, signifying "universal acclaim". In addition to its response from film critics, CinemaScore reported that audiences gave the film an "A" grade. The Reel Source forecasting service calculated that "96–97%" of audiences that attended recommended the film. As of 2015, Rotten Tomatoes ranks it the third most positively reviewed animated film made in the 1990s. Currently, it has a strong cult following. Box Office The film went on to gross $23,159,305 domestically and $8,174,612 internationally for a total of $31,333,917 worldwide. Analysts deemed it a victim of poor timing and "a severe miscalculation of how to attract an audience." Home Video The Iron Giant was released on VHS and DVD on November 23, 1999, with a Laserdisc release following on December 6. The VHS edition came in three versions—pan and scan, pan and scan with an affixed Giant toy to the clamshell case, and a widescreen version. All of the initial widescreen home video releases were in 1.85:1, the incorrect aspect ratio for the film. The Special Edition DVD was released on November 16, 2004. In 2014, Bird entered discussions with Warner Bros. regarding the possibility of releasing The Iron Giant on Blu-ray. On April 23, he wrote on Twitter that "WB & I have been talking. But they want a bare-bones disc. I want better," and encouraged fans to send tweets to Warner Bros. Home Entertainment in favor of a Special Edition Blu-ray of the film. On September 6, 2016, the film was released on Blu-ray for the first time, titled The Signature Edition. ''The Signature Edition A remastered and extended cut of the film, named the Signature Edition, was shown in one-off screenings across the United States and Canada on September 30, 2015, and October 4, 2015. The edition is approximately two minutes longer than the original cut, and features a brief scene with Annie and Dean and the sequence of the Giant's dream. Both scenes were storyboarded by Bird during the production on the original film but never finished due to time and budget constraints. Before they were fully completed for this new version, they were available as deleted storyboards on the 2004 DVD bonus features. They were animated in 2015 by Duncan Studio, which employed several animators that worked on the original film. The film's Signature Edition was released on DVD and for digital download on February 16, 2016. An official Blu-ray release was available on September 6, 2016. Along with the additional scene, it also showcases abandoned ideas that were not initially used due to copyright reasons, specifically a nod to Disney via a Tomorrowland commercial, which was also a reference to his then-recently released film of the same name, and a reference regarding the film being shot with CinemaScope cameras. Videos The Iron Giant - Original Theatrical Trailer The Iron Giant Signature Edition - Trailer The Iron Giant - AniMat's Review External Links * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0129167/ 'The Iron Giant' on IMDB] * [https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/iron_giant/ 'The Iron Giant''' on Rotten Tomatoes] Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Children and family films Category:Animated films Category:Science fiction films Category:Box office bombs Category:Box office bombs that recieved positive feedback Category:Cult classics Category:1990s films Category:Films based on Books Category:Brad Bird films Category:Vin Diesel films Category:Jennifer Aniston films